The Forgotten Spirit
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: Accidents perpetually deflect people's vagrant attention and love proved continuously to be a tragic futility. For Cameron, she learned across the gulf of years that love hurts and affects, but leaves discreet hope alongside with its memories. Set around season 4.


The Forgotten Spirit

T.V. Show: House MD

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: Accidents perpetually deflect people's vagrant attention and love proved continuously to be a tragic futility. For Cameron, she learned across the gulf of years that love hurts and affects, but leaves discreet hope alongside with its memories. Set around season 4.

* * *

Everything was incomprehensibly peopled with sweet air; all the magic of youth and joy was invading the vague jumble of chaotic emotions. Scarcely a year passed in blissful happiness and Cameron found herself being engulfed by the euphoria produced by all the little, romantic gestures she had received continuously since the very beginning.

She sometimes liked to reminisce about the past and its implications, proving to be more valuable than expected. Under the hurling twinkle of the traffic jam, Cameron found her eyes shining with pure fire and great purpose, covering images from her outstanding memory.

 _Remember when_ we used to play quizzes? They were utterly silly, meaningless games, until they reached an air of uncanny familiarity, and they became trivial, but still filled with powerful desire to answer all the labyrinthine questions. Your ambition used to shiver into fragments when you got lost in facts which sometimes were asked strategically to test your attention. You used to adorably pout, looming over a distinctly critical air, until sweet words of encouragement and nightly continuation would occur. Finally, you revealed even the most remote past memories, and I was completely exposed, but happily to see my previously impenetrable wall coming apocalyptically down, crumbling into irrevocable ashes.

 _Remember when_ we were unrealistically planning to visit the whole England? It was a spontaneous idea, an answering glow of gratitude creeping into our love-stricken hearts. We imagined the whole trip, late at night, under the veil of inky black horizon, quietly drowning into an atmosphere of extraordinary languor. An expression of mildly humorous surprise crept over me as you ardently wanted to make this envisioned dream come true. An inarticulate echo of your longing kept ringing in my veins as we packed the definite bags after years of light tease regarded on this subject. An effusive air of welcome overwhelmed both of us as we watched that dream coming true right before our watchful eyes.

 _Remember when_ you used to compliment me until my high cheekbones flushed undeniable rosiness? You described me as the true incarnation of striking beauty and genial brains, your words, in their simplicity, covering an exquisite perception of things rare and inexplicable to the outside watcher. You repeated this sentence as prolific motivation, in the crucial moments, warming an idyllic heart into concrete belief.

 _Remember when_ you liked the idea of secret, intimate meetings in the deserted hallways of the hospital? You used to whisper all your current flow of ideas even though you were consciously aware of the fact that nobody would be near is, not even close to an area of discovering essential dialogues. You used to reduce our possible proximity to a minimum, until our bodies were almost molded into a single one, kept alive by two, unobstructed beating pulses.

 _Remember when_ you brought me a combined bouquet of bloody red roses and pure colored daisies, convincingly knowing they were my favorite? It was a small detail, metamorphosing into a monumental step, which caused my soul to feel cherished, nuzzled by a brooding attention. An inexpressible fervor of serenity cradled my entire body as I realized that we were plunging into unfailing sweetness and unerring perception. And as we shared a quiet, rapid meal, I managed to anticipate a world defined by lively, chromatic colors.

 _Remember when_ we used to walk even in the weak, dawn-like sunrise, with hands clasped as if smitten by sudden spasms? It was an instinctive lock of real reassurance, artful and unquestioned devotion creeping into that grasp, dissolving the barrier of skin and molding it into a formless limb. We ignored all the thoughts armed with subtle antagonism, we pervaded the awaiting, dark summons and just let frantic wish to unfold.

 _Remember when_ we decided to address each other with our first names? It seemed to be a dauntless task, animated by noble pride and time of change. Small, aesthetic dimples appeared conducingly in your high cheekbones as my name seemed a plethora of syllables and vocals, most of the time delectably mispronounced. Borne from lip to lip, with a faculty of willing compromise, you used to apologize for such childish mistakes and I used to silence you with winds of passion, mostly expressed via small gestures.

 _Remember when everything happened?_

Cameron escaped the dallying in maudlin memory over the past, and virtually climbed the stairs with sudden vitality; dignity and sweet patience were in her looks. Ignoring the dim opulence of the striking moonlight, she strode forward without stopping, anxiety consuming the best in her. She lunged to grab the door, delicious throng of contradictory sensations marking a delicate trespass in her thumping heart.

She needed simplicity in its entirety on their anniversary, but still she expected refinements and fugitive felicities, knowing Chase's everlasting, undamaged signs of affection.

As she opened the door with unwilled force, Cameron immediately faced the embodiment of her abstract thoughts, and she gasped happily, sinking into a truthful reverie.

Chase was standing right before her eyes, looking exquisitely styled with a vinyl black, ironed tuxedo and holding a single red rose, which was remarkably goaded on by a sense of strange importance. He had everything planned and carefully calculated, almost personally instructed to impress her. His eyes gleamed with mischief, coherently looking forward to such a great shuddering seizing over her.

Gathering all her scattered impulses into a passionate act of courage, Cameron lounged to envelop his still body, holding onto his peripheral limbs with unimaginable strength.

She had awarded him a chance, a unique opportunity to prove his ultimate worthiness. And as time passed by, she became hardened into convictions and resolves that Chase airily lampooned their most cherished moments, and became her other half.

After years of restrained grief, Cameron was moving on, slowly detecting and enjoying the hollow ring of fundamental love.

 **Author's Note:** Vacation mode on! It looks like rock music can really inspire such fics!

Just passing to leave a quick one-shot before reappearing with a much awaited sequel!

Read and Review! :*


End file.
